Trouble In Paradise
by Bloody Tormenter
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome are trapped together all alone and the only way they can get out of this mess is to work together? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Trapped

Kagome walks into her room with her head down. "I'm never going to pass high school with so many sick days.. Sigh.. And I can't believe I lost my social studies notebook again. what college is going to except me especially with me always losing my homework now.None.. Why am I even wasting my time thinking about this now I should be off gathering more pieces of the jewel.? That's what I should be doing but.."  
  
BAM!  
  
Kagome quickly turns around to discover an Inuyasha lying on the ground face first.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! U didn't try to climb in through my window again to steal the jewel shards did you.*he's always up to no good*.sigh.Inuyasha you better march straight back into that well or you'll be sorry you came out of it.  
  
Inuyasha: Well that's a nice way to say hello isn't it? I just came by to give you your school notebook.something about social studies.. *What ever the hell that is*.  
  
Kagome: Oh Inuyasha you're the best I've been looking everywhere for it! Where did you find it?  
  
Shippo: I found it Kagome, you left it next to the well.  
  
Kagome: Thanks Shippo you're a lifesaver!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME! I DESERVE ALITTLE CREDIT! AFTER ALL WHO'S IDEA WAS TO RETURN IT?  
  
Shippo: It was mine  
  
Inuyasha: Well, Who went along with the idea to return it? After all I'm here aren't I?  
  
Kagome and Shippo just stared at each other as Inuyasha turned his head away. Kagome started to think that Inuyasha was working himself up a lot over a little notebook but she thanked him any. A little later on Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo returned to the well and passed through.  
  
Inuyasha: well it's nice to be home, too many humans where you're from Kagome.  
  
Kagome just sighed and studied Inuyasha, sure he was strong and kind of cute but he could be a real jerk at times. Most of the time Inuyasha would just ignores her and she would spend the time talking to Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Hey do you see that over there?  
  
They all turned to see what looked to be like a glowing rock  
  
Inuyasha: It looks like a piece of the jewel shard. It must have fallen and no one claimed it.  
  
Kagome: Well then might as well add it to our collection. *Walks over to pick up the jewel shard*  
  
Inuyahsa: Kagome, WAIT! *Rushes over to stop her*  
  
Snap!  
  
The ground quickly moved under the two of them into a net, which quickly penetrated Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo stared in confusing.  
  
Inuyasha: I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!  
  
Kagome: well sorry how was I supposed to know this was a trap?  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo ?!? Where is Shippo ?!?  
  
Kagome: Actually where are we ?!? The net pulled us up high in the air. *turns around and tries to wiggle the net lose* wow! This net is tight!  
  
Inuyasha: NO DUH KAGOME! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Kagome: Shippo ?!? Shippo can you hear me ?!?  
  
...Silence..  
  
Inuyasha: Well just great were stuck in a stupid net, Let's try something else besides screaming. *Raises his claws when he realizes a glow of blue on the net* Shit!  
  
Kagome: What ?!?  
  
Inuyasha: The net's protected, you see that blue light ? It's to make sure we can't get out. This is one of those damned nets use to capture demons.  
  
Kagome: So you.you mean were stuck in this thing ?  
  
Inuyasha: Well it sure does look like that doesn't it ?!?  
  
Kagome: can't you at least try to be nice to me ?!?  
  
Inuyasha: Sure, WHEN YOU STOP ASKING SUCH RETARTED QUESTIONS!  
  
Kagome sat silently for about an hour until finally she broke the silence.  
  
Kagome: I'm hungry 


	2. A new Point Of View

Inuyasha tried to be calm about this mess but he was really sick of being stuck with Kagome for so long and in such a tight space. After being lost in thought for a couple minutes, then they felt a slight tug on the net and then the rope snapped and they we plunging into darkness. When Kagome sat up the net was gone and her and inuyasha lay stranded in some weird looking place. It was real dark but they could see they had fallen into another world.  
  
Inuyasha: Where the hell are we?  
  
Kagome: I don't know I can't see anything..  
  
Inuyasha: Looks like a graveyard or some strange world.we must have fallen into it when the net was dropped, but I didn't see any portal. *But this definitely can't be where I'm from*  
  
Kagome: How do you think we got here?  
  
Inuyasha: Didn't I just say we probably got here from when the net fell! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!  
  
Kagome: I don't know! Most of the time when you talk your yelling at me for something I DIDN'T EVEN DO!  
  
Inuyasha: MOST OF THE TIME IT IS YOU FAULT!  
  
Kagome: IS NOT!  
  
Inuyasha: IS TOO! YOU GET US IN MORE MESSES THAN I COULD EVER HAD IMAGINED! I MEAN YOU'RE THE REASON THE JEWEL WAS SHATTERED!  
  
Kagome: Well if that's how it's going to be why don't you find your own way out and I'll find my own  
  
Inuyasha: THAT'S FINE BY ME I'M SICK OF BABY-SITTING A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU ANYWAYS! *Who does she think she is.telling me all that! She won't even be able to last a day in this place! She need me because I know what I'm doing.I mean hey what the.*  
  
A light sparked from where Kagome had walked and Inuyasha realized that she had started a fire.  
  
Inuyasha: *what how the hell did she do that? She can barely keep herself out of danger yet she can start a fire, Well no need to look amazed I mine as well start a fire on my own! Mine will be bigger and better! I mean it can't be hard if Kagome can do it.. Hmmm.I should also go find myself some food*  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
Inuyasha: *HOW THE HELL DO YOU START A DAMN FIRE? I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING BUT STUPID TWIGS! ..Glares over at KagomeRushes over to Kagome's fire and trips causing the fire to go outAs Inuyasha stared at where the smoky place where the fire once stood he hear Kagome's footstep's behind himQuickly rubs to sticks together and sparks another fire.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT.HOW DID YOU.HUH..  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, You don't know how to start a fire, do you? *She could see Inuyasha's face blush a bright red*...I thought so  
  
Inuyasha: So what! Big Deal!  
  
Kagome: Well your welcome to stay with me by this one..  
  
Inuyasha: Ok Fine but only because you insist but don't think this means I'm going to help you get out of here..  
  
Kagome: Ok fine...*Can't he just say yes and try to be kind for once.. Sigh.. He'll never change* 


End file.
